The present invention generally relates to a device for allowing an object to be pivoted about a vertical axis and to be positioned at variable heights, specifically to a device for pivoting and variably adjusting the height of a table, and particularly to a device for pivoting a table over a bed or a movable nightstand at any desired height.
While reclining or sitting in bed, it is often desired to have a table positioned relative to the bed for providing a support for various objects such as food containers, writing tablets, or the like. Further, it is desirable that the table be located out of the way when it is not desired to be positioned relative to the bed. Additionally, it is desirable that the table can be positioned at variable heights depending upon the particular use of the table, the size and comfort of the user, and like factors. A table pivotable and height variable relative to a nightstand which is movable relative to the bed has been found to be a form of furniture which satisfies this market niche. With the increasing awareness of this type of furniture, an increasing need exists for devices for allowing tables or like objects to be pivoted about a vertical axis and to be positioned at variable heights and which are relatively inexpensive to fabricate and assemble, which are not prone to wear, which are easily operated, and which are relatively simple in design having minimal components and relatively few moving parts.